


from sunborn to accidental dad

by tetsuskitten



Series: Aatrox/Happiness [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ionia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Aatrox flees after the great battle against the void, fearing what staying will do to him. He flies across the ocean until he reaches the coast of Ionia, collapsing on the beach. Weeks later, a boy is fleeing from armed soldiers and he snatches the child, killing the soldiers where they stand. The orphan child is named Bane and he has no one else to look out for him. Neither does Aatrox. So he vows to protect the child and hopes that in doing so, he can be saved as well.
Relationships: Aatrox/Happiness
Series: Aatrox/Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801987
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The most blessed child of the sun would not turn on his brothers. He was the noblest of all, he who could become king. Aatrox was war torn, worn out from years of darkness, of looking into the abyss. He vowed to himself he would not become it. He would not become the Abyss. He would not fight his brothers and sisters. The most elegant winged angel in the skies would prevail as the light of Runeterra. 

That is why he decides to leave.

Not strong enough to endure the hatred and the dark, conscious of how it could poison his blood, sour his mouth, darken his light, Aatrox shields himself in the veil of night and turns his wings on Shurima, his forever home, and unshed tears clog his throat as he flies soundlessly through the air, unsure if he can ever come back.

The god-warrior flees over the endless sea, wondering if his wings will give out and let him plummet down to the bottom, to meet an endless rest. His great sword hangs heavy on his back, like a burden, like the brotherhood he left behind, the ravaged lands. But he has done what he could for them, and no more, there was no more he could give. He can not be king, he is no true god, he is… a killer. He is alone, cold and hungry. He is exhausted. Aatrox desires to fly straight across the clouds and get burnt by the brightest stars. To ascend once again. Forever. 

But still his wings do not tire, do not leave him until he is safe on land. Some land. Where, he would not know. He is disoriented, lost in the fog of his own mind. If only he wasn’t alone. If only someone would reach out as he had done many times for the people of Shurima. But these were other people, who had never had his help, who owned him nothing. He thinks, as his mind descends into a dreamless void, the only one left to fight for was himself.

He wakes up to a burning sun. He relishes in its light, drinks from it like a fountain of life, of regeneration. He sheds his armor then, the clothes he wears, his great sword. His hair is still plastered in blood, his skin adorned with bruises and slashes, his stomach empty. 

Aatrox breaches the surface of the sea, holding his breath and feeling the water freeze his bones. How welcome to feel something other than the stings of pain. He moves freely across the water, feeling unburdened for only a few seconds at a time. 

You cannot forget who you are, your past will cling to you like sweat, its stench will clog your nose until it makes you sick.

Aatrox bathes and bathes, until his limbs threaten to give out and his stomach feels hollow. He dresses himself in the washed and sun dried clothes which are his own, though significantly less bloody, and walks around in search of food. He picks ripe fruits off of trees, savoring their juice, their sweetness. He spends days under the sun without pause, skin once fair now darkened, stark against his white hair.

Nothing happens for days on end, but then, of course, something does.

Aatrox hears familiar clangs of armor before anything else, he hears guttural screams of men muffled by helmets, and as he hides he sees the nimble little thing moving away, running, fleeing.

A young boy.

Being chased by soldiers.

Cruel.

Aatrox moves before he thinks to do so and catches the boy mid-run, muffling his sounds with his hand. He turns the boy to face him and motions for him to stay silent. The boy looks terrified but does not scream or fuss as Aatrox holds him, shielding him with an arm half the size of the child, and picks up his blade.

The two soldiers are looking around, confused, searching. Once they are close enough, Aatrox slashes his sword through their necks and silence falls again over the seaside.

He lets the child down.

The boy shakes.

“Are there anymore?” He whispers, hoping to be soothing rather than frightening.

The boy shakes his head no.

“Why were they chasing you?”

The boy looks scared again.

Aatrox lets his wings flutter out, providing shadow and shelter for the boy.

“I will not hurt you.” He assures.

“You’re an angel.” The boy speaks.

Aatrox hums. “Something like that, boy. What is your name?”

“Bane.”

“Bane. I will take you back to your home.”

The boy shakes his head frantically.

“Why not?” Aatrox asks, brows furrowed.

“They.” The boy glances at the fallen soldiers hidden by Aatrox’s wings. “They were going to take me away. To fight.”

“Fight? You are but a child. Where are we?”

“Ionia, sir.”

“Call me Aatrox.”

“Trox.”

“Aa-trox.”

The child looks at him.

Aatrox sighs.

“Trox.” He concedes. “Do you have parents?”

The boy looks down at the ground and Aatrox cleans away the tears that begin to fall.

“Do you enjoy berries, Bane?”

The boy nods weakly and Aatrox takes him to pick berries from the fields of The First Lands.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next weeks of their journey, Aatrox learns of Ionia’s struggles against Noxus, of unwilling child soldiers, of the Vastaya and then some.

Bane is bright and curious and does not often forget what he learns. He keeps practicing what Aatrox teaches him, defense techniques against attackers, how to choose the food that is edible, how to fish, and to never, ever pummel down a precipice into dark water lest there be rocks on the bottom, unseen. 

Aatrox often wonders how he went from god-warrior to semi-parent figure in such a short span of time.

Not that he ever had time for children.

Not that he had ever been in love.

That had never been in the narrative, not quite so. But Bane needs someone and Aatrox is god-man enough to admit that he doesn’t want to be alone and that looking after this child, in its own pure way, might save him a long time of grief.

He still finds it hard to sleep at night, is still terrified to wake up screaming, to scare the boy. Isn’t sure how to tell him the truth, that he is no angel, just a step above man and what does that even mean?

He still failed his people.

Gods fail.

Gods are faulty, every bit as humans are.

He is no different from them, only perhaps stronger. Only enough to protect those in need. And so he shall, he’ll keep the light awake, if only for this small child that needs one.

Their journey continues along the coastal line of Ionia, treading carefully to remain unseen, unnoticed.

Until one day, a strange fogs clouds their vision only to dissipate in an instant.

It startles Aatrox, who lets his wings show, picking up the boy and reaching for the handle of his blade. He holds his breath for an attack but only a path appears.

He follows it, slow and attentive. He can see a village form at the bottom of a slope. A hidden place, it seems. Maybe they could be safe here. Maybe here, he could rest.

He lets the boy down.

“Do not stray, Bane.”

“Keep up, Trox!”

Aatrox sighs.

What an energetic child.

He follows along, descending the mountain until they reach the village.

There is a bustling market in which he trades one of his gold gauntlets for a generous bounty of food and learns that he is in Weh’le, and if the village appeared to him, then he is safe here and will not be cast out.

There is a warm smile aimed at him and he thinks he returns it. He has not stretched his face that way in many suns, though Bane can be quite amusing sometimes.

They eat under the shade of gigantic trees and Bane picks wild flowers which he insists on adorning Aatrox’s hair with. Aatrox lets him, of course, because the scent of flowers makes his head dizzy and the child smiles contentedly. 

The village is small and it doesn’t take much asking around to find them a house, which he purchases with most of his armor. He is left with his helmet. He won’t need it anytime soon, anyway (he hopes). He gets acquainted with the town and quickly strikes a conversation with the local forger, who is kind enough to employ him. He might have brought Bane along for additional puppy eyes effect but it might not even have been necessary. He asks the local tattoo artist if he could be taught the craft and Bo’lii, who cannot speak, nods to him with challenge in his eyes. 

He lets Bane pick a toy for himself, to keep busy while he is away, and ends up getting him three. He assures Bane can accompany him to work whenever he pleases or sleep in if he likes. Aatrox guarantees he will be home for lunch and dinner and will never leave at night. 

“Would you like to have a room for yourself, Bane?”

Bane looks uncertain and a small bit frightened. Aatrox feels like swallowing his tongue.

“We have a big room though, so I think it would be nice to share it, yes?”

The boy nods. 

“Alright then. I will take this bed.” He points at the king size bed. “I do hope you do not mind though I do not think I could fit in that...small one.”

Bane laughs.

“You would break it, Trox. You’re too fat.”

Aatrox fakes offense.

“Fat? How dare you? I am lean as a fish.”

“A fat fish.” The boy whispers and snickers and Aatrox shakes his head at his antics.

“Go to bed, boy. The sun will rise early tomorrow and we do not want to miss its spectacle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy dad aatrox let me know, i'm enjoying writing him quite a bit!


End file.
